Drinks
by maraudershelpff
Summary: AU where Lily is in a bar drinking and meet someone very interesting. WARNING: Smut.


It was her fourth shot of vodka. And it felt good. She didn't usually drank that much. Especially in bars. Especially the night before her first day at her job. But she needed this. She needed to go wild one more time.

Lily Evans never drank until getting drunk. She never went to bars or snogged strange guys - or girls. She never did anything and if there was a time to do all this stuff, it was now.

Although she wasn't enjoying as much as she thought she would.

She was drunk, she was on a bar but she still haven't snogged anybody. Most of those guys were disgusting and not her type.

In the middle of her fifth drink, a guy sat down right next to her and said something, but she wasn't paying attention. She wasn't tired to get hit on by every idiotic human being there. The barman got her another shot of vodka and she smiled at him.

"Oi, Ginger." The guy who was next to her, called. She looked at him, pissed.

"What?! Can't I have a few drinks without some pig like you hit on me?"

"Your purse is on the floor."

"Oh." She looked at the purse and picked it up. "Sorry."

"'It's all right." He said drinking.

They stayed in silence for a long time, getting drunk. Sometimes she glanced him a look, repairing at him. He was about her age, or two years older, with dark hair and hazel eyes behind. He had a nice body and his jaw line was too sexy for her.

He was looking at her too. Her ginger hair wasn't something that he could pass by without noticing. She has green eyes too and he thought that the way they looked at him with irritation, it was the hottest thing ever.

"So" He started to talk to her. She looked at him, lifting one eyebrow. "I think you're hot."

"I think so too." She agreed. "But what are you going to do about it?"

They entered her flat already kissing with urge. Her hands were in his neck and his mouth was enjoying every inches of hers. She reached the door with her foot and closed it, without stopping kissing him. His hands immediately got to her blouse, unbuttoning as fast as he could, almost ripping them off.

She wasn't wearing a bra, which make James glad. He wasn't patient. Her breasts aren't big, he noticed, but it didn't matter. It was still breasts and he was touching them.

The kiss was getting more and more urgent and more and more clothes were getting on the ginger's living room floor. James sat on her couch and put her on his lap. His lips were delighting in her breasts and his hands were in her clit, rubbing it. Her moan were becoming louder and louder just like his.

Her hands find his cock, which was hard and started to work on him. He started to moan in synchrony with her, as they were doing faster.

Before both of them come, he stopped and kissed her again.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her loins needed more pleasure that he'd already given her.

"Inside me. Now." She said breaking the kiss apart and looking at him with desire.

She didn't need to say anything more. He penetrated her.

A loud moan of pleasure came out of their mouths and she started to move in him. He continued to kiss her breast while she was moving. He'd loved her tits so much and couldn't take his mouth out of it.

He laid down on top of her and started to move. Her nails were in his back, scratching as hard as she could. He knew that it was going to get marks at him tomorrow, but it was worthy. The pain was turned onto pleasure.

"Faster." She said almost without a voice. He did what she said and her moan became a scream. "Oh. Oh god."

"Say my name" He asked.

"I don't know your name."

"I'm James."

"Lily. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

With a smirk, he continued to move into her. And, doing what he'd asked, she screamed his name several times. He did the same as well.

The next day, when she woke up, he wasn't there anymore. Part of her was relieved. She didn't know how to face him after what they did last night. Lily Evans never had a one night stand before and she didn't know how to behave herself after that.

But the other part of her, wanted him to be there. Because, let's face it, who doesn't love a morning sex?

After a long shower and a quick breakfast, she got her purse and went to her first day at work in a police department.

She was the last one who got there. Her new boss was late too, so that was a relief. At least she didn't have a warning for being late on her first day.

After ten minutes, a blonde girl named officer McKinnon called all the new employees to introduce their boss. All of the eight people followed her into a big empty room and started to talk.

"That's the room you're going to be training. Do not be late. If you're late, you're out. Do you understand that?" She asked. All of the trainees agreed in silence. "Good. Now, your teacher and our boss, Sergeant Potter."

A man with a black messy hair entered looking at officer McKinnon. He murmured something to her and she left without a word.

"Hello. My name is James Potter and I'll be your..." He started saying looking at each and every one of the people in the room, stopping at Lily. His mouth opened in a circle shape and he couldn't say anything else.

But she did.

"Fuck."


End file.
